


АУ-шная история доктора Нокса

by moody_flooder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Строчка из стиха "Прибываю послом на пограничную заставу" Ван Вэя.</p></blockquote>





	АУ-шная история доктора Нокса

На почтовых марках по три монеты (от Сентрала до Ишбала) - резкий профиль Кита Кессела, репродукция знаменитого портрета. Нокс и на фронт взял потрепанный томик стихов главного Аместрийского барда: у большинства эти строчки в печенках сидят еще со школьной скамьи, но лично его ломкая суховатая силлабика успокаивает. "Счастливец дикий гусь! Улетел он в нашу страну озер. В великой степи мой дымок сиротливый один к небесам идет"*. Жена уже давно не пишет, что гордится им, и вообще не пишет, но он гордится Аместрис. Он готов страдать за эту страну, он готов проливать за нее кровь. Возможно, готов даже умереть, но не хотелось бы.

***

\- Мне стыдно за эту страну, - говорит Рой Мустанг, резвый, крупнокостый армейский пес. - Только по этому и понимаю, что мне на нее еще не наплевать.  
Нокс снимает очки, трет уставшие покрасневшие глаза.   
\- Вы очень загорели тут, - говорит Рой Мустанг.  
Да что он себе позволяет, этот сопляк. Да как он смеет. Нокс пошел на гораздо большие жертвы, чем он, чтобы стать аместрийцем.

***

Чтобы прооперировать самого себя, нужен крепкий желудок, ловкие руки и большое желание. Проблему составляет анестезия: недостаточная грозит болевым шоком, чрезмерная - потерей контроля. После первой операции он чуть не отказывается от этой затеи; в темной прохладной комнате, с повязкой на глазу он зло кусает губы, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Его знобит, он не спит четвертые сутки - боится уснуть и горстями глотает кофеин в таблетках; глаза горят огнем от зыбучих песков сна, и ему порой начинает казаться, что и вместо крови у него под кожей - убогий бесплодный песок, на котором его предки жили, за который его соплеменники умирают. Тогда он решается на вторую операцию по пересадке мезодермы радужной оболочки, выдающей его происхождение предательским багровым цветом.

***

Война кончается, кончается его брак; Нокс не уверен, стоила ли игра свеч и оправдывает ли цель средства (он всегда мечтал стать героем войны). Правда, его сын будет расти в мирном государстве, великом государстве, будет слушать по вечерам камерную музыку, а не треск камней; и вырастет не врачом.  
Это - вопрос эстетики, думает Нокс: он любит литературу Аместрис, лубочные пейзажи с заснеженными шпилями Бриггса, науку, хорошо упорядоченный быт. Жгучий стыд, как говаривал Рой Мустанг, - неплохое подтверждение этой любви.

**Author's Note:**

> * Строчка из стиха "Прибываю послом на пограничную заставу" Ван Вэя.


End file.
